


Pie day

by fucktoydean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic destiel, Drabble, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluffy, M/M, Pi Day, Short One Shot, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucktoydean/pseuds/fucktoydean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas bakes a pie for Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie day

Despite being a total disaster in the kitchen, newly human Cas is on a mission to bake a pie for Dean. 

Cas gets increasingly frustrated with his deficient cooking skills. Pies come out charred most of the times. Or too raw and disgusting. Or hard as a brick. 

But Cas is nothing short of adamant (or as Dean fondly likes to put it, ‘headstrong as a mule’) and after every failure he starts all over, putting all his heart in it. 

It takes several hours of countless frustrating attempts, including a few accidents (like ingredients splashed all over walls and furniture, bowls shattered, eggs crashed on the kitchen floor causing Cas to slide and fall. and even a little fire) but finally Cas bakes an almost decent pie. 

When Cas hollers for him, Dean looks bewildered at the kitchen which looks like a war zone. Like his boyfriend. All covered in floor, egg yolk and pie filling, carrying a tray with possibly the ugliest looking pie Dean has ever seen. 

But Cas is beaming beautifully, the skin around his eyes crinkling and a shine of pride and adoration in his pupils. The former angel looks tired and his hands are burnt and Dean can feel his heart melting and tears prickling at his eyes. 

“Happy pie day, Dean!” 

Dean responds with his own bright smile and grabs the pie to place it on the kitchen table where it sits forgotten for the time being as Dean gently kisses the burnt hands of his stupidly sweet boyfriend.

Later they share the pie and kisses. To Dean is perfect because it tastes like love.

**Author's Note:**

> http://fucktoydean.tumblr.com/post/113628085238/despite-being-a-total-disaster-in-the-kitchen


End file.
